


Red Eyes

by think_blot



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Background Mazikeen (Lucifer TV), Desire, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Devil Reveal, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:48:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23956378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/think_blot/pseuds/think_blot
Summary: It would’ve been easier to walk away when you first met Maze or to turn around when you walked into Lux. But you were seeing something you couldn’t explain and you wanted answers more than anything. Who better to ask than the man who thought he was the devil?
Relationships: Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 122





	Red Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Can you do a Lucifer imagine where the reader is sensitive to the supernatural and can kinda make out Lucifer’s real form but it doesn’t frighten her like Lucifer thinks it will?

You had first met Maze on the street, she was pushing through the crowd that walked on the sidewalk and there was something about her that made you stop. Sure, she was ridiculously beautiful and, honestly, that was enough to stop anyone in their tracks. But, something about her didn’t seem right. The closer she got to you, the more she seemed to flicker between something beautiful and something…unreal. You weren’t sure how to explain it or if you even could and, perhaps luckily, you didn’t have time to think over it. She had slammed into your side as she walked past you, muttering under her breath, and her touch ignited something strange in you. “Watch where you’re going.” You had spat out, surprised by your own words. You were never one for confrontation, why you decided then was the best time to start you weren’t sure. It was almost out of your control. The woman had paused, her image practically glitching in a way that made your head hurt. Maybe, it was time to go to the doctor’s. Despite the promise of threat that was in her eyes as she glared at you, you didn’t get the hint. “You’re not the only one walking here, Princess.” You had sneered, the words escaping your mouth before you could stop them.

“Princess?” If her body language wasn’t enough, the tone of her voice could make anyone run for the hills. For some reason, you didn’t. She was the only one who was flickering, the people around you completely normal as they sped past you, and you were more curious than anything. She had walked towards you slowly, looking you up and down as she did like you were a piece of meat and you had _never_ seen someone so hungry. Still, you hadn’t moved and it was because of that that she lifted an eyebrow, smiled, and said “I like you.”

That had confused you, no more than everything else but still. “I’m sorry, what?”

She stepped back, the blurred image of _something_ delayed as it followed her, and nodded to herself like she had made the right call. “You got balls. I like that. Most humans don’t.” If only she knew what you really saw or, rather, what was trying to be seen. She smirked and you found yourself doing the same despite, well, _everything_. The fact that she used the word ‘humans’ gave you even more questions but you weren’t sure where you would even start. Or who you would ask. She leaned forward, vibrating in excitement, and asked “Wanna help me get rid of some scum?”

A part of you, a big part, was screaming at you to say no. She was dangerous, that much was obvious; her shark like smile told you that much though the barely hidden knives at her side were a helpful hint. As if that wasn’t enough, whatever you were seeing; it wasn’t good. It was almost as if she was wearing a mask and, what you were seeing, was her real self. But that didn’t make any sense. Then again, neither did a stranger asking you to 'get rid of scum’. Yet, with all the signs pointing to you turning your back and never seeing her again, there was something you couldn’t quite understand that told you going with her was the right thing to do. So, you had shrugged your shoulders and let her drag you to make some poor guy’s life hell. Maybe, on the way, you’d get some needed answers.

——

Unfortunately, Maze was the only one who got the answers she wanted. The two of you had found the man she was looking for and, for some reason, you didn’t mind at all as she attacked him and tied him up. You had even helped after she shrugged towards you and said “He deserves it.” It seemed you needed to not only check if your mental health was alright but also your morals. Though, after what he had said under her gaze, he deserved far more than some rope burns. The two of you had left soon after, the cops apparently on their way to pick up the guy.

“You do this a lot?” You had asked, still not quite sure what you were doing next to her.

“Only when Lucifer needs things sped up.” Your eyebrows shot up at the name, unsure if she meant the devil himself or if someone was unlucky enough to have that name on the force. You weren’t sure you wanted the answer to _that_ question.

“I never asked your name?” It was hard to look at her, her form still flashing between the two images, but you risked a glance to be sincere. “I’m Y/N.” You smiled.

“Princess was just fine.” She winked and you quickly found yourself blushing. Her smirk grew even more at the sight. “If you wanna keep it out of the bedroom; Mazikeen. Maze, if you’re nasty.”

“Well, _Maze_ ,” She flickered more, her amusement not only showing on just her face. “I need to get going but if you ever need a partner- _not_ like that- give me a call.” She punched your shoulder as you passed by, another strange feeling passing through you, but you really did have to go.

As the weeks continued, Maze was the only one that affected your vision like she did. But you could admit that the more you hung out, which was surprisingly often, the more it didn’t affect you. It soon just became another part of her. In some ways, the 'other her’ only got clearer the more you got to know her. Sure, it was driving you crazy as to why this was happening but you didn’t want to risk seeing a doctor. It seemed like the type of thing that promised you a trip to the hospital and not answers, especially if you told them _exactly_ what you were seeing. The two of you were pretty close when you had met someone else that glitched the way she did. She had finally convinced you to go out with her to some night club called Lux. You had heard of it before; it was only the most popular place to go in Los Angeles but you had never gone yourself. It wasn’t really your scene. Maze hadn’t agreed, it seemed. The only problem was, when the two of you had arrived, the club was completely dead. "Lucifer, what the _hell_!?“ She yelled at the empty space, stomping towards the piano in the center where a man sat.

"Maze, always a pleasure to see you.” He smiled sarcastically towards her, swinging his legs over the bench and crossing them. You would’ve followed her, you had been wondering who the Lucifer she always complained about was after all, but the moment he turned around you saw the same thing you first did when you saw Maze on the sidewalk. It was blurry, just as she once was, but it was more powerful, more…haunting. “So kind of you to bring me a gift.” He leered towards you, his brown eyes looking red as he did, until Maze stepped in between the two of you.

“ _No_ , they’re mine.“ Lucifer had rolled his eyes and moved around her to look at you once more. It seemed as long as you were friends with Maze, you would never stop asking yourself how you got into situations like this. Though, you would be lying if you said you were intrigued by the man apparently named Lucifer.

"You’re no fun.” He pouted, leaning back and staring up at Maze. “We could always share.”

“I should probably go-”

Maze had turned and said “No” harshly at the same time as Lucifer said “There’s no need for that, love.” and you weren’t sure who was more dangerous. Nevertheless, you stayed glued to your spot.

"Where is everyone, Lucifer?“

"No one wanted to party with the Devil it seems.” Without having to see her face, you knew she was glaring at the man in front of her. He ignored it, smiling flirtatiously towards you, “Though maybe your little friend will feel differently.”

The red of his eyes didn’t change and the only thing that made that unsettling was the fact that his gaze refused to waiver from yours. “The Devil?”

He stood up and walked around Maze though she followed his movements. He stuck his hands out, presenting himself like he was a trophy. “In the flesh.”

"Perhaps.“ You mumbled under your breath, the red and pink blurs surrounding him. You had squinted towards him, giving him a taste of his own medicine as you tried to make out what you were seeing. "What color are your eyes?”

He had looked over his shoulder to Maze, beyond confused as to what was happening but she just smirked. She liked you for a reason and no one acted like this in Lucifer’s presence; it only made her like you more. Lucifer blinked harshly, as if he had a headache, and answered, “Brown.”

"Interesting.“ You tore your gaze from his and turned to Maze, nodding in goodbye. She waved and the two of them watched as you stepped towards the elevator. Lucifer stared at you as the doors closed; red eyes the only thing you could see.

——-

The only solution was to get to know Lucifer more. You had learned how to shut, whatever it was, off with Maze. Finally, only able to see her beautiful face and not something from a horror movie but the same couldn’t be said about Lucifer. He was still blurs, thankfully, but it would help a lot more if you could look at the man without wincing. To be fair, that wasn’t just because of what you saw. Somewhere along the line of flirting and teasing with him, you had found yourself crushing for the man. The only problem was; the more you hung out with the devil, the more he realized how difficult it was for you.

At first, you only saw him while you were with Maze. You had learned quickly that she was protective towards things she considered hers and you were one of those things, especially when it came to Lucifer.

"Honestly, Maze, you don’t need to chaperone every meeting we have.” He was more formal than she was, though the same darkness was in them both. If it weren’t for his eyes or the face you saw on Maze, you would write what was happening as you suddenly being in tune with people’s auras.

"You have your human" She said slowly, as if he was a child. She gestured towards the Detective, who you had met shortly after hanging at Lux more often. “Now, I have mine.”

"That’s hardly fair.“ He whined but Maze wasn’t paying attention. Her focus had switched to the staircase where a large man stood looking down at the three of you.

"What the hell is he doing here?” She muttered, almost murderously. She took a shot before standing up from the stool, “I’ll be right back.” and before you knew it you were alone with Lucifer as you watched Maze head towards the man. He was different too but instead of a feeling of dread or anger filling you, you felt at peace. Though, the more you stared at him, the brighter he got, and the more it hurt to look.

“There’s that face again.” Lucifer pointed towards you accusingly. However, you averted your eyes, not wanting to make the headache you got from the man any worse by looking at him. “Tell me, love, now that we’re alone; what is it that you desire?” You cautiously brought your head up, tilting it as you looked at him. Maybe it was the question or the tone of his voice when he said it but you wanted to know what he was trying to get out of you. He leaned closer, practically preening now that he had your full attention; something he had been wanting for too long. He wasn’t one to be left waiting. “The thing you desire most in the world, what is it?”

It felt like he was tugging the answer out of you, like you were a puppet and he had all your strings. But you had worked too hard at hiding to just spill it out when a handsome man asked you to, so you fought the pull. “Seems a bit early for that, don’t you think?”

His smile had turned downright sinister as he melted closer towards you, “Of course, you’re a complicated one. I should’ve known.” He was excited as he said it, the pull only getting stronger the longer he stared at you. He leaned back quickly, the sudden space surprising you when he was just in your face. Maze had come back just in time, glaring at Lucifer as she did. “Oh, don’t worry, Maze. Nothing happened while you were off fraternizing with my brother.” Maze scoffed and gestured for the two of you to leave. Lucifer grabbed your arm when you passed him, leaning into your ear to whisper, “I’m not quite done with you.” and letting you go without another word.

——-

He was true to his word. You had arrived at Lux, thinking Maze was meeting you, only to be met with a smirking Lucifer. “Wonderful, you fell for it. Now, let’s continue where we left off, shall we?” He patted the cushion next to him and pouted when you sat by yourself on the loveseat. You had learned a lot about Lucifer over the past couple of months; the fact that he thought he was the actual Devil and that the world was out to get him notwithstanding but one thing you _knew_ was that he was always a fan of a tease. And you were nothing but one.

"What do you want, Lucifer?“ You pretended to be disinterested but, the truth was, if anyone could help you, it was probably him. He seemed to know everything, maybe he knew why you saw what you did when you looked at him and Maze. The man who thought he was Satan wouldn’t think you were crazy, right?

"I already told you, love.” He stood up and moved over to the seat next to you, caressing your cheek without ever touching you. “I want to know what you most desire.” That smile was back; the expectant, excited one that came with the question. You were too tired to fight it but, still, you tried. “There’s no reason to hide, it’s only me.”

"Answers.“ You said, hesitantly; not wanting to give him exactly what he wanted.

It only made him more excited. "Answers to what, darling?”

"What you and Maze are.“ You squint your eyes towards him, you hadn’t known that was what you wanted until you said it.

"Well, that’s no fun. I’ve already told you who I am.” He brushed it off, slumping back into the couch since his fun was over.

"Why are your eyes red?“ No matter how much control you had, even after knowing him, his eyes never changed back to the brown they were when you first met.

He sat up, glaring at you with an intensity you weren’t sure you could handle. You should’ve been scared, you knew that much, but you weren’t. "Who are you?” He growled, leaning into you for a different, less fun, reason.

"Just a regular human.“ You said nonchalantly. "Though, that’s not always what I see.”

"And what do you see?“ He wasn’t soft, per say, but whatever anger that had filled him deflated at your words. His eyes, though still burning, were almost vulnerable as they looked at you.

"I’m not sure.” You answered, honestly. Cautiously, you had lifted your hand and placed it on his cheek. The skin under your palm flickered from tan to bloody red, the scruff of his beard turning into the feeling of silk, but the only reaction you had was one of confusion. “Some days, I think I’m going mad.” You admitted, not even looking into his eyes as you did. You knew he wasn’t one to fall for someone and, even if he were, it wasn’t for you but that didn’t stop you from moments like this. Moments of honesty, it was so rare to find people who cherished it like you and he did.

"I don’t think you are.“ He said, quietly, placing his hand over yours and using the other to trace the length of your arm. The kiss came out of nowhere but it effectively distracted you. You weren’t sure who started it or if it even mattered but you knew he didn’t think you were crazy and that was enough for you.

———

"Are you really the devil?” You had asked as you sat on his bed, covered in his sheets watching as he paced the floor ranting about his family. After the two of you started dating, he trusted you more with his problems. Especially when Linda wasn’t around. For some reason, it was the rant about his mother and her revenge plot, that drove you to ask the question.

He had paused, in both his rant and movement, simply looking at you with a raised eyebrow. “Yes, I am.”

"I want proof.“ The flashes had stopped now that you had control, you hadn’t even needed to get to know Amenadiel to stop the bright light from blinding you. The eyes, however, the eyes had never changed.

"Is my word, not enough?” He pretended to be hurt but you knew he was just stalling. He was nervous; whether it was because he was going to be caught in a lie or because of the proof he had, you weren’t sure.

"Not for this.“ You fiddled with your fingers, unsure why you were even asking. Your relationship with him had been amazing, despite some arguments, Lucifer was a great partner when he let himself care enough. Were you really willing to ruin that for something so small?

"Are you sure? I’ve ruined many lives with the proof you ask for.” His voice had gone low, almost defeated, like he was about to lose everything. No matter what, as you looked up at him, you swore you wouldn’t run away.

"I’m sure.“

He nodded, straightening his back as he took in a deep breath. "Close your eyes, love.” You did as he asked, feeling the bed deep as he sat in front of you. Your heartbeat was going a mile a minute; you decided it was excitement, you had never felt scared in Lucifer’s presence before, you weren’t going to start then. “Open them.” You should’ve been shocked or horrified, you knew that’s what he was waiting for. But as you looked at his face, the _true_ face of the devil, you realized that’s what you had been seeing all along. Except, it was as clear as day. There were no flashes of something else, no blurred edges or glitching faces; it was just him. “Say something.” He said, gruffly, angrily.

You placed your hand on the same place you did the very first time you kissed and stared into the eyes you had always seen. “I think I always saw the real you.” You stroked under his eye with your thumb, mesmerized instead of terrified. “It’s nice to have it confirmed, though.”

He wrapped his hand around your wrist, holding you to him as if he thought you’d tear your touch away at any moment. The sinewy feeling under your hand was replaced with his unshaved beard, the face you knew more staring at you as he asked, “Are you not scared?”

"Of my little ol’ Lucifer?“ You leaned forward and kissed him, pouring all the relief and-possible- love you felt into it. It was soft and sweet, something rare when it came to the devil but when you pulled away, his smile matched the feeling. "Never.”


End file.
